Cry For Help
by PandyDawn
Summary: Amy had always thought that playing a heel would be fun and a great experience for her career. She had been getting sick of her stale character,but now she'd give anything to have that position again.
1. Chapter 1

It was a uneventful Monday night. Nothing new to the WWE audience. The management had discussed the part she was intended to play that night. It was a small spot. Nothing special. She would simply kiss Adam. Kiss Adam again. The red head had been sentence to do the same thing for what felt like months. They didn't know what to do with her. What could they do with her? The fans loved to hate her now. It was a far cry from which she was used to.

Amy has always thought that playing a heel would be fun and a great experience for her career. She had been getting sick of her stale character, but now she'd give anything to have that position again. The creative team avoided her turn for weeks. Like her, they waited for the whole situation to blow off. After all, these were the same fans who stayed behind her for years. She'd still be the same Lita. Right?

The booing wouldn't stop though. It was then she realized they had been behind her for one person...Matt. Her whole career had been shattered because of him. Her personal life was discussed all over the internet by the audience. He had made it that way. It was his fault. They loved him.

The boos she thought would be a nice change to get. She always imagined a heel character on the lines of Trish Stratus. She could get them to hate her without them actually hating her. That wasn't her or her character though. These people hated her.

Her past few months had made her reconsider her career. She'd never heard someone get called what she had been called in this business. Amy questioned if she could ever get there respect again or if she'd ever not have to here the slut chats just one time she entered the arena. There were nights of real tears. She was ashamed of them and did everything she could to hold them back.

These fans weren't just making these comments in the shows either.

It was after Raw a few weeks back when the unthinkable happened. Most of the wrestlers went to the nearest Cracker Barrel to the arena. There were some veiwers par and everything seemed fine as she ordered. Amy was looking threw her purse when they started. A middle aged man in the corner called her a slut. He didn't just say it he yelled it. Most of the fans from the show joined up with him as they chanted whore. The red head looked around in shock. They'd really didn't like her. She wasn't even in character or in the arena. She was just trying to have dinner. The crowd thought it was just all good and fun though as they chatted it in between bites. She left for the nearest drive thru.

Amy had come to realize something else to, but it wasn't about the fans. It was her fellow wrestlers. They seemed slightly less friendly and more distance. Her friends she usually laughed with at dinner didn't seem to want to laugh anymore. Not with her. She didn't think it was because they were close with Matt. It was more that they had bought into the whole slut accusation. Somewhat, like they were ashamed to be her friend from the horrible thing she had done.

She couldn't argue with it though. She had done a bad thing. A thing she completely regretted and would regret through the course of her career. Amy never thought her fans would know par though. The tomboy never thought that Matt was the kind of person to post something so personal on the Internet. Many times her had posted terrible stuff about herself.

He was fired weeks later. One could only guess who got blamed for it. Amy. It didn't matter that he had been the one to act so non professionally or to keep doing so. She was blamed bye the fans and they hated her for it.

Of course, Matt was furious. He would not disappear. He would get the plans behind him. After all, he had been 'screwed'.

A few weeks later the Matt Hardy Show had been created. Trailer was up and she was the first one to hear about it. He had showed clips of him shooting her picture or running over it with a car. Even if he was now her ex, it cut her inside deep. Various messages would be posted of referring to her as a slut or a whore. The fans ate the whole thing up. p

Her and Adam would go out to the ring and only on chant would be heard. 'We Want Matt' and it would go on until they left the ramp. Of course, management began to take notice of his growing fan base. So, now here she was. Matt had his job back and she was still the ever so hated heel. She knew he loved it.

Amy would do everything in her power to get back the fans support.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks to all my reveiwers!_**

**_Goddess Of Crimson Insanity:-Bows-Hehe. Thankyou. Amy is and has been a idol of mine for quite some time._**

**_Azrael-013: Thats what I was going for. Thanks so much for the comment._**

**_SlayerHeart: Thanks. Yup, I was on kasha. To bad it went down...:(_**

**_Yeah Right: Maybe you didn't get the part of not a pity party. This story is suppose to represent how she would feel. You get over it._**

**_justagirl8225: Thankyou._**

**_Em: Glad ya like. Thanks!_**

**_I want to make it clear to all the Matt fans/Lita haters that this is not a pity party for Amy. This story is in know way trying to make Matt look like the bad guys(as I am a Matt fan as well.)._**

-----------------------------------------------

The usual crowded gorilla was clouded with the smell and heat of body odor. After a few years however, anyone would adapt to it.

This week was to come and go just like the weeks before. Amy would go out with Adam and stand there. That was it. She rightfully got the impression that creative team had come to a hault of ideas for her. They could easily have a younger diva search reject come out as hated eye candy. That was exactly what they had her doing. She was hanging by a thread and it aggravated her.

The red head was cleared for ring action, but they constantly ran around like she wasn't. If they wanted her heel she could do it in the ring. They could still hate her if she was the one who got to go out and beat up the loved diva search winner, if she and Patricia or even Victoria could go out and be the hated heel duo or even trio that dominated the division and beat all the other non wrestling divas down. Of course these were only day dreams.

Amy and Adam made there way down the ramp.

"Crack Whore", the crowd chanted as soon as she made a step,"Crack Whore."

This brought Amy's fustration to the fans. Why did they care so much? Why did it matter what she does outside the ring when she did her best inside the ring? It did to them, which made her wonder was this really a wrestling business anymore or just one big soap opera? Did it really matter what you did in the ring if one aspect of your private life destroyed your career. Apparently, it did.

Creative told her to be proud. She was getting more and more attention. She was part of one of the most scandalous episodes in WWE history. The tomboy still didn't like it.

Would this rain cloud linger to the end of her career?

She shot back to reality as Amy realized the match was already half over.

Why couldn't she help Adam out? She would love to be able to hit a hurricarana like she had as a valet before. However, she had come to avoid that more since she had injured her neck. It still rightfully freightened her, but she knew she could still do it. The tomboy was at this point willing to do anything to get a taste of the wrestling aspect of the business again.

Amy came to creative with the idea, but it was quickly shot down. Management was coming down harder when it came to high flying moves. Many of the talent were getting injured(including herself) doing them.

The red head didn't want to continue to bother them either.

More and more cuts were happening. Particularly, with the women. She'd seen many talented women come and go. She worried that when people stopped giving a damn about the story line she was currently in, she would be with the next string of releases. So perhaps she should love them for hating her? Maybe.

Amy did know that she had to and would make things change. She had to,

-------------------------------------------

**_Please review! It keeps me writing! Chapter will get longer. These are merely introductions._**


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to all my fabulous reviewers. I know it's been awhile ,but expect updates weekly from here on out._

em- Thank you so much!

Goddess Of Crimson Insanity- I love you! Thank you so much for your support!

Melissa- Thank you very much!

justagirl8225- Let me say, I've read your stories and am a huge fan of them. Thank you so much!

TeamExtremeGurl- I like both, but I will always favor Amy over Matt. Thank you.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The story line with Matt had finally come to a close. This was one of the few peices of good news, she had received in a great while. Was there a flicker of light at the end of the tunnel? No, more bumping heads on screen, he was gone to the other brand. Maybe people would learn to forget...or perhaps learn to forgive her.

It disgusted her to no end that she even hoped for forgiveness from the millions of fans who filled the arena every night and judged her. She had done nothing. Nothing that concerned them.

Amy grunted as she through her bag to the side.

Every breath she took seemed to shake the room. She always had arrived soon before the majority of the wrestlers. After her first show, it had become a habit. It had been used as time to prepare for her match. A bitter giggle filled her throat. A match? For her? Yeah, right.

It had been nearly a year since her last physical encounter. If you would've told her she'd be doing what she was doing now, a year ago when she held the women's title proudly, she would have laughed. Going out every night as arm candy, what an achievement to check of the list.

The red head's gaze shifted. The clock still had so long until the show even started. She knew this would happen when she got in her car, but she came anyway. Why was she still here? She already knew the answer, there was still a thread of hope inside of her.

Amy tried clearing her mind as she reached into her make-up bag. She snatched a plain tube of lip gloss as she examined it. If they wanted her to put on that same crap she had been putting on, they would have to force it on her. The outfit hanging on the door then called to her. The tomboy looked down at the outfit she came in. She found it much more suitable.

"No thank you.", she muttered through closed teeth as she smeared on the lip gloss,",she turned to the mirror and forced a smile and closed the door behind her.

With nothing to do, she hoped that the girls would be in the ring working on there match. She took down the narrow aisle as she sat down in a chair, a couple rows from the ring.

As she suspected, they were at it.

Trish and Victoria looked over with a slight smile. Mickey, on the other hand, hurried out of the ring to Amy's side. They had become friends a few years ago. With no time wasted, the two became instant friends. Both women had hope of a big dream feud against one another.

"Hey.", the brunette smiled as she positioned herself on the seat next to her.

"You guys don't mind that I'm watching do you?"

"Nope. Why would we?", Mickey patted her back as she sprinted back to the ring.

Trish was in the ring throwing Victoria against the ropes as they worked some punches.

"So when is the famous Lita making her comeback?", the blonde questioned with a smile as she threw another fist.

"As soon as they want me.", she responded with a muffled voice.

"Got any ring rust?", she and Victoria practiced taking the chick kick.

"I don't know...", Amy shrugged," I've been trying to keep up to date."

Victoria nodded," Well, were more than ready for ya.", she paused to catch her breath," It's not like the division is at it's highest point.

Trish sighed as she through some water bottles around," We've seen the future of us already.", she took a drink," Don't get me wrong, they've been huge sweethearts, but I don't want to hand the torch down to girls like Maria."

"What do you mean?", Mickey chimed in.

"I can't do this forever, that is what I mean.", the bombshell threw the bottle to the side,"I've been here for a good while., I don't want to wait 'till they have a chance to show me the pink slip."

"So, your thinking about quitting?", concern showed deeply in Amy's voice.

Trish shook her head,"No, but I've got to be aware of the future."

Victoria nodded,"Let's face it. Were being taken less and less seriously every week."

Of course, from personal experience, Amy knew that already. She couldn't help, but ponder Trish's comments deeply.

"Get in the ring, girl.", Trish smiled with a suddenly different attitude," We have a alot of time left. We'll do some bumping around."

Time slipped between her fingers as they girls had a great time. The best time she had in forever.

-----------------------------------------

"We've had a change in plans.", the member of production informed her as she made her way back to change,"We have to move your segment."

"Why? To what?"

"First segment of Raw, we need to move Hunter higher on the card."

"The first segment!" Amy panicked as she looked over herself.," I don't have time...this is to short of notice!", she shifted to the direction of the clock.

Seven minutes.

"You'll do fine...", she paused looking her down,"Why aren't you dressed!"

"I..."

"You know this business and you know anything could happen," he looked around with aggravation,"You should be ready at any given time. You know that!"

Amy had no answer. Something that didn't happen to often.

Adam came up from behind them,"Were almost on.", he scanned her,"Are you ready?"

Thy stared her down as she felt every bone in her body shake. Beats of sweat came upon her brow.

The man looked at the clock, "I'm just gonna have to tell Vince you weren't ready. Your cut from the show.", he took to the other direction coldly.

She could feel the tears well up, tears that had been hiding for months. Vince would be...informed? She was cut from the show?

Amy knew that she really was going to fix herself up before her segment. She never took what she told herself earlier, seriously. It had to happen, the one night she wasn't prepared. The first time it had happened.

Adam gave her a 'I feel sorry for you' look as he was rushed out.

The red head took off with tears flowing. She had hidden the forever, it was time for them to come loose.

* * *

Keep my writing and reveiw.)


	4. Chapter 4

**FINALLY! I'm so sorry. I'm so bad about updating. I've had alot going on though.)**

**Special thanks to the beautiful people who review:**

**xxxxcrazychickxxxx**

**justagirl8225**

**Professional scatterbrain**

**Goddess Of Crimson Insanity**

**ModelSkater**

**ILOVE you guys!-hands out candy-**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**------------------**

"You are going to win the WWE title tonight.", the words rushed off the older man's tongue as he mumbled into this headphones.

Adam's eyes seemed to practically bulged out of there sockets," Me! Tonight!"

The man nodded,"Yup, that is what I've been told. We'll go over it more with you later tonight. Looks like it's finally time to cash in that suitcase.", he sighed as he looked at his watch.

"Wait, does that mean I'm in the elimination chamber? What about my match with Ric?"

"No, you won't be in the main event and the match with Flair will continue to take place. That plan as of now is to cash in after the chamber and take down Cena while he is weak.", he paused as he ushered a confused Candice to her locker room,"Like I said", he turned his attention back to the pair," We'll go over it in more detail later."

Adam nodded as he tried to contain a grin as the member of creative walked away.

Amy smiled in his direction,"That's great. Congratulations.", she was truly happy for the blonde man.

"Thanks...", it was an unconvincing response as he rushed away.

The red head sighed as she made her way down the hall. I had been a couple weeks since she had been cut from the show. Nothing had come of it. In fact, no one even mentioned it. No calls from Vince, no messages, nothing. She figured she should be thankful, but it might of only make her feel worse. Had she become of so little importance, that no one even blinked if she even made it?

Amy became so lost in her thoughts that she almost lost her balance as she came to a quick hault before knocking over the current champion, John Cena.

He quickly stepped out of her path,"How are you doing Amy?", the pair hadn't talked much, but they had shared a few conversations that put them at friendly terms.

She swallowed as she forced a smile,"I'm doing okay.", she shuffled her feet slightly,"What about you?"

"I'm okay myself.", he nodded,"Just trying to get ready for the big match. I hear you partner in crime is gonna be the next champ.", he smiled jokingly. She could see through it though a sad twinkle seemed to linger in the corner of his eye.

"So I hear.", she didn't know why he would be so disappointed. John had held a very respectable run as champ. She had a feeling that it wouldn't be the last time he would hold the gold over his shoulder,"So, did they give you a reason as why you are dropping it?", she soon as she spoke, she silently cursed herself under her breath. _'Great, Amy'_, she told herself, _'Way to overstep your boundries_.'

He seemed to be very willing to converse with her though,"I guess I'm just losing some of my 'spunk'.", he laughed,"Well, I'm just not getting the support from the fans I use to."

The red head nodded. It has been quite the 'big' talk backstage. It seemed the crowd was slowly turning on the baby face. Anyhow, she knew it wasn't her place to question him any further as she gave him a quick goodbye and urged her way down the hall.

As bratty as it sounded, Amy couldn't help but have a tinge of resentment towards, Adam. The whole ordeal had skyrocketed his career, he was the future champ, where as she felt as if everything she had worked so hard to build around herself and quickly plummeted.

She found her attention focused back on the guy who had conversed with her and Adam and herself earlier.

"Am I suppose to do anything important tonight?", she needed to know what would be her attire for the evening.

"Just stand there and do what you do best.", he offered a fake smile.

"And that is?", she questioned, even though they both knew exactly what he was asking of her.

The man's eyes narrowed quite a considerably amount,"Just look good.", he spat as he walked away.

"Oh, of course.", she sneered as she turned her back and walked away.

--------

"Excited?", she red head asked Mickie.

"Of course!", her smiled seemed to reach each ear and then some.

Trish nodded with her,"Couldn't ask for a more worthy opponent.", she smiled.

"Well, I saw you two putting it together and it looks like it's gonna be great.", Amy swallowed her jealousy.

"Thanks.", Trish nodded,"Who know, maybe you'll be joining us soon.", she pattered her back as her and Mickie made there way from her.

It didn't seem very likely. Creative didn't seemed to interested in pushing her match into the women's title chance anytime soon.

----------

"Just go out there and celebrate with him.", he told Amy behind a clipboard.

She could sense the excitement in Adam's every movement. It was just minutes before they would rush to the other side of the curtain. Everyone was excited about how it would go over. It was so unexpected. They couldn't wait to see the fan's reaction.

Amy herself couldn't help but get butterflies in her stomach. She was after all accompanying the WWE champion.

"Edge, Lita!", a man called them by there stage names,"Go!"

Amy grabbed his hand as they rushed into his moment of glory.

**-----------**

**KEEP ME WRITING AND REVIEW!**


	5. NOTE

NOTE:

I'm pondering lately, whether or not to post the rest of the chapters I have up for this story. I'm finally getting to the direction or not, but I'm not sure if there is enough interested or not to post it. So, please tell me, if you read this story and truly want me to continue, let me know and review. I like writing this story, but if interest is low, I don't know if I want to type it up. So let me know.

Mandy


	6. Chapter 5

Brilliance. Thats what they had been calling it anyhow. The whole business had been raving about the previous' night event. Amy found herself excited with the lot of them. Adam certainly was estastic. He had no problems with making that more than clear to everyone.

The red head watched as he sat calmly spinning the belt with all to the much concentration. He didn't say anything. He never said anything anymore. Ever since the whole ordeal had been made public, he did a good job of putting more and more distance between the pair. She hated him for it. She felt used. She felt dirty. Yet, she never once made it known, not to him and not to anyone. More and more she faded into his shadows. Never had she felt like her standing was so low in the company.

A sigh escaped her lips as she leaned against the cold hard wall and closed her eyes. Amy proceeded to glare at the man just feet away from her through closed lashes. The once loved diva, got lost in trace. Her body felt drained. Her mind felt even more so. If it were not for a gentle, but fine hand that rested itself on her shoulder, one might on thought the red head would have fallen asleep.

Her eyes shot open to the right of her in sudden shock. She met his deep brown eyes first as she caught herself trying to read them. They glistened with warmth and care...but then she reconized it has nothing, but pity. Pity she didn't want.

"Are you okay?", John Cena questioned as he found himself feeling awkward as she continued to stare.

Quickly, Amy regained herself as she forced a smile through a clenched jaw,"Just fine.", she put her hand out as the rapper handed her a sheet of paper that read the script for that night.

"Thought we might wanna go over it, ya know?", he cleared his throat and waited for her to review the text in her hands.

Amy's eyes shot quickly over the text as she took it all in. They were then brought to a screeching hault at one certain spot.

'Live Sex Celebration'

After reading what was required of her, she slowly put down the piece of paper on a nearby bench. She then proceeded to stand in the same spot with her arms crossed for several moments. Many thoughts raced through her head. This had to be the farthest the company had ever pushed a sexual scene of any sort.

It was instructed that she was to get into a bed, that was in the middle of the ring, and Adam would be removing her clothes all the way down to practically nothing. There was even a scene where her bra would be unclasped.

It was distasteful, it was trashy, but most of all she found it down right disgusting. It was everything she once told herself she would never offer this company.

She turned herself to John as she faked another smile,"I'll be happy to discuss this with you later."

Amy then turned on her heel harshly as she took of in a speed walk down the hall. It was not gonna happen. It would be changed.

Her tight fist banged on a hard wood door with the steel plate that read,'McMahon'. With no response in less than half a second, she did it again with even more force. The door flew open as she was just preparing herself for a even harder banging.

Vince himself stood in the doorway with a disgruntled look,"...Yes?"

"I'd like to have a discussion with you please, Vince.", she told him while inviting herself in his office and taking a seat as the chairman followed.

The same look had yet to leave the older man's face,"Is something wrong?"

She nodded.

The company owner sat there waiting for her to continue. After several moments, he found that was not going to happen,  
"Would you mind telling me the problem?"

Amy wrinkled her nose as if she need not even explain," My segments tonight.", she paused as she looked him dead in the eyes,"I can't do it."

The man's face seemed to finally get it as it relaxed," I see, why not?"

She grunted without thinking before she spoke,"I've never been interested in this kind of stuff. I don't do it."

Vince sighed," And what is it, that you 'do', Amy?"

She couldn't help but find this a very stupid question," I'm a wrestler. That is what I do."

He smiled,"Aw, but Amy. You haven't wrestled a single wrestling match in over a year."

That comment hit a bad nerve with her,"Maybe so", she reasoned,"But I have been cleared for well over two months."

"True, true.", his voice was husky,"I'm gonna be quite frank with you, Amy. You have two major injuries in your career, both of which have taken you down for more than two years combined. After the first injury, you did okay, until you got the title. You didn't make it through one match with the gold and-"

"That's not fair!", the red head sat up ready to jump out of her chair," I didn't even break my neck in a wrestling ring, I-"

"Please, don't interrupt me. You put yourself and others at risk when you get in that ring. Your high flying style has proven to be dangerous. It's the style you've always done and I haven't seen much else from you. Your too old to change your whole way about wrestling and be good at it. In fact, high flying moves for many wrestlers have been restricted for the time being.", he paused to regain his breath,"Were happy with the position we have you in right now. You bring in great heat. I mean, your managing the champion, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Amy stood up with her arms clenched tightly to her sides as she held back tears," I should be rehearsing right now. If you'll excuse me...", she turned on her heel and tried to look strong as she walked out and closed the door behind her.

The diva came the same slow pace down the hall, until she was sure she was alone and slid down a wall taking a seat.

"So thats it?", she mumbled through closed teeth,"They told me I would wrestle...they..", she let the tears flow. The had been the plan all along. This was why she was still managing. They weren't letting her back into the division. As diva search rejects pulled hair in the ring, she sat watching on the sidelines. It was permanent. The didn't want her wrestling anymore.

Amy wiped the tears away with violence. They were dead wrong. She was good in the ring. She was capable of hanging with the best of them. They would see. She would wrestle again. They would want her to. And her wrestling style? It would not change one bit.

"Watch out everyone.",she whispered to herself,"Lita,'The Extreme Queen' is coming back."

Amy then put on her strongest face and prepared to the worst segment of her career. And she would do it with all the dignity she had.


End file.
